Poor Luke
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Luke gets the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie's POV-

I was getting Emma, Ravi, and Zuri ready for school and wondering were Luke was. I when to his room. "Luke get up it's time for school". I opened the door only to find a sick looking Luke. His face was pale, he had sweat dripping form his forehead making his hair stick to it. There was no was Luke was going to school today.

A/n- sorry it's short


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV-

I woke up and felt really bad. I have a headache. My stomach hurts. My throat was killing me. I was just about to fall asleep again when I hear my door open.

Jessie's POV-

Luke looked pretty bad. "Jessie", he said in a weak voice, " I don't feel good". "I know". I felt his forehead, he was burning up. "There's no way you are going to school today. Get some sleep." "Ok". He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

I sent with rest of the kids off to school. Then I when got everything I would need for Luke.

A/n- sorry it short.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie's POV-

I went into the bathroom to get some things out of the medicine cabinet. I got a temperature, some Tylenol, and some tissues. I also got a wet washcloth. I went into Luke's room. He look peaceful now. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had to.

I started stocking his hair. "Luke", I whisper, "you need to wake up for a minute". He open his eyes. I knew he was feeling bad, because he just sat up and looked at me. "Sorry buddy, but I need to check you tempter." I put the temperature in his mouth, and put the washcloth on his forehead. The temperature soon beeped. "102". I gave him some Tylenol.

Luke feel asleep again and I left his room and started working on lunch, knowing that Luke would want some chicken noddle soup.

A/n- sorry it's short. Nice reviews only please.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke's POV-

I woke up when Jessie brought me some homemade chicken noodle soup. It felt good to have warm soup going down my throat. I only ate about half the soup, because my stomach started to hurt. I made my way down stairs to the living room. Jessie had put some blankets on the coach. I was watching TV for about 15 minutes and felt something coming up my throat, I ran to the bathroom making it just in time. I felt someone rubbing my back. I knew it was Jessie.

Jessie's POV-

When Luke stop throwing up I helped him rinse his mouth out and then gave him some Tums. I put him back down on the coach and he feel asleep within minutes.

a/n- sorry its short


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie's POV-

Luke woke up about an hour after I put him on the coach. I gave him some ginger ale and crackers. I know he needed to eat something so I had him nibble on crackers and sip on ginger ale. I put Alvin and the chipmunks in the blu-ray DVD player. We both love the chipmunk movies. I can see a little bit of Alvin in Luke. We then started watching the squeakquel. Luke feel asleep before we even got half way thorough the movie. I check his temperature. His fever was still 102.

A/n- sorry it's short


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie's POV-

I checked on Luke about an hour later. He was socking in sweat. His fever was up to 103. I called the doctor and the said to keep a close eye on him and if his fever got to 104 or higher take him to the hospital. I got an icepack out of the freezer and wrapped it a dish towel. I put the icepack on his forehead. As I put it on his head, Luke began to stir.

Luke's POV-

Why is it so hot in here. I feel like I'm on fire. Something cold started touching the forehead. I opened my eyes to see Jessie with a very worried look on her face. "Oh Luke, your awake. How do feel"? I tried to talk, but I could belay hear my own voice. "I feel honorable", I said in a very low whisper. Jessie gave me some pills and i feel asleep soon after.

A/n- sorry it's short


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie's POV-

Luke sleeted for about 6 hour after I gave him one of the strong pain pills the doctor recommenced. When he woke up I checked his temperature and it had gone down to 101. Thank goodness.

Luke's POV-

I'm starting to feel better now. I was able to eat a little bit and it stand down. I watched a little TV, then Jessie said that I should start to work on my make up school work. I wasn't happy about that, but she offered to help me. So I got started on it.

A few days later I woke up and got ready for school. I when down stairs and nobody but Jessie was in the living room. "Where is everybody", I asked.

Jessie looked at me with tired eyes and said, "They all got the flu from you"

A/n-sorry it's short


End file.
